The Youtuber zombie killers
by MewStories
Summary: 5 young youtubers find theirselves in a zombie apocalypse after the viruses Ebola and Molly spreaded out, These youtubers are in one heck of a square, A battle, Zombies, Survival, and copeing with losing people.


**Hey guys! First story so…..Yeah….. ;_;**

~Sean

~Mark

~Felix

~Cry

~Adam

The 5 boys were messing around in the living room, Playing videogames, Reading books, dancing, and laughing and making cheesy jokes. Cry was minding his beewax reading Sugar, a story about a freed slave and Chinese people. Sean was playing life is strange on his computer, trying to see how to save Kate. Mark was acting like a manly von-douche. Felix was laughing and making a boa, Adam was eating an apple.

It started to rain. "Great;" Said Sean. "Just like when It was raining at my old cabin, the coldness, the hardness of how it was coming down." The power went off. "Its okay guys, we got torches In the cupboards." Said Mark, he went in the kitchen. Adam and Cry went to get the candles that were in the garage. "Sean, duwd, I could tods gu for sum makeup, Cud you liek, go get sum for mwah?" Asked Felix. "Only if you come with me, dude. Like hell am I goin' somewhere alone in a storm." The two boys grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Cry, Adam and Mark came back to the living room. "Were the fuck did they go?" Asked Adam. "Maybe they went out for something." Said the masked cry.

Sean and Felix raced through the storm to the gas station a few blocks ahead.

They went right passed a man on the street, he was lying on the ground, bleeding, his organs were pulled out of his body. Sean and Felix finally made it to the gas station, but the door was open. "Hello?" Asked sean. "Any one here!?"  
No response. The boys headed to the face care isle. But Felix tripped over some red gooey stuff. The boys gasped."What the hell is this stuff!?" Yelled sean. "It luks liek blud." Said Felix. "Blood!?" Sean and Felix raced to the register. A liver was inside the register. "Holy…"

"SHATFACE!" The two boys panicked. "I rememba sein' sum blud on teh strets." Said Felix. "That's it….." Said Sean. "IT'S A ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!" The two boys said. They raced to the front glass door. They could see people screaming and being eaten alive. "I cuant beliv Iat! A zomb pocai! Noe weh can kill sum peeps!" Said Felix. "This is so freaking exciting!" Sean said, But then he remembered. "MY LIL SIS!" He yelled. "Felix, go to Mark and the others. AND STAY THERE!" "Okie dud!" Felix raced back.

Sean ran down the other way, trying to find his Granny's home. A few zombs tried to eat him, but he dodged 'em all. It started raining harder as he made it into his granny's yard. There was dead bodies all around, a child's arm. –Eww-

Sean knocked on the door, no answer. He broke open the door. Pots were on the floor and blood scattered on his Granny's table. He ran to her bedroom. Zombies were eating her organs. Sean covered his mouth, and tiptoed into the room his sister stayed in. She wasn't there. He slowly made his way into her bathroom. And then he heard the closet door opening. It was his sis. She looked so scared. "Its okay, June, come on." He went to the closet door and opened it slowly. June was holding her teddy. "Seany!" She said. Sean smiled as he picked June up. He grabbed Junes blanket and wrapped her up. They made their way outside, and Sean ran lightly back to the house.

"Where the heck is he!?" Yelled Adam. "Felix said he was getting his sis." Said Mark. "I mean, why wouldn't he? It's a fuckin' zombpocalypse." "We will just have to wait." Said Cry. "For now, we need to get some proper clothes." "Cry is right." Said Mark. "We need the proper clothes or we will die, like, All the girls who are to wear some fuckin' heels would trip over and die." "UH DUH." Said Adam. "Besides, we get to look fucking badass still…"True." Everyone said. "Can I liek, still waar a smexah ass boa?" Asked Felix. "Ehm, sure." Said Adam. The boys ran into their rooms.

Mark decided to wear some heavy boots, a leather jacket, and a fuckin' Black t-shirt.

Cry rummaged through his clothes, he found a White jacket, some cool white Jeans, and some spiked tennishoes.

Adam had on his all time favorite shirt, The Youtube shirt, and some classic blue jeans, and converses.

Felix on the other hand put on a pink T shirt, A pink boa, a princess tiara, and some smexy pink Tennishoes.

The boys met up in the living room. "Okay guys, now, we need weapons." Said Mark. "I know where they are." Said Adam. "Follow me."

The boys went downstairs into the basement. Boxes, old books, dolls, other creepy things were down there. Adam opened a big box, and everyone gasped. The box was filled with crossbows, twin guns, tnt, grenades, machetes, and other really cool fighting gear. Each boy grabbed what they needed,

Mark grabbed a machete and a grenade. Cry grabbed the crossbow, and Felix grabbed some tnt. Adam took the twin guns. The boys started up the stairs when they heard a knock. Cry raced up and opened the door. It was sean, he was cold and wet, holding June. Cry and Adam helped Sean in, they put him on the couch. Felix went and got a towel, he dried Sean off. "Dude, you okay?" Asked Mark. "Yeah." "I see you got weapons." "Think there Is one for me?" Asked sean. Adam nodded and ran back down into the basement. He came up with A axe. "Sweet." Said Sean. He took the axe, and picked up June and put her on his shoulders. The Youtubers headed out.


End file.
